Did the Journey Make Her Feel Different?
by Bramblewhisker88
Summary: We all know that after The Last Hope Cinderheart and Lionblaze get together. We also know that their feelings started in Fading Echoes. But what if the journey to find the beavers made her start having new feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Did The Journey Make Her Feel Different?

**Cinderheart's POV**

"I have decided that Lionblaze and Dovepaw will go for ThunderClan."

Cinderheart started, and swiftly glanced at the golden warrior. _Why him?! Why couldn't Firestar have chosen a different cat? Now I'm going to worry about him __**and **__Poppyfrost! _ As fast as she dared, she looked away from Lionblaze. Suddenly her pelt experienced a scorching feeling. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lionblaze looking at her. Why is he looking at me, did he catch me staring at him?

**Lionblaze's POV**

_What! Me!? Firestar, there has to be a mistake!_ Suddenly a huge commotion arose around both me and Dovepaw going on the quest. Many meows of "Why them" and "Can't more experienced warriors go?" Quickly he snuck a glance at Cinderheart. _If I go on this quest, how in StarClan's name will I make sure she will be okay? She was so distraught after Honeyfern and Hollyleaf's deaths. Even though those deaths weren't my fault, I promised myself I would look after her._ Suddenly Icecloud, Rosepetal, and Hazeltail had surrounded him. Inwardly, Lionblaze groaned. These she-cats had been following him around the camp and begging to go on _**every **_patrol with him. Trying to locate a cat that could help him, he spotted Cinderheart nearby. Trying to get her to assist him, he shot her a prolonged glance that contained a wordless plea for help.

**Cinderheart's POV**

As she looked back at Lionblaze, she saw he had a pleading look on his face. Noticing the desperate she-cats around him, she got the picture. Giving her head a tiny shake, she headed over towards the crowd.

"Hey Hazeltail, Brambleclaw wanted you to lead a hunting patrol."

"Sure. Rosepetal, Icecloud, Lionblaze are you coming?"

"Sorry, Hazeltail, but Brambleclaw said he wanted Lionblaze and me to train our apprentices."

Hazeltail shot her a death glare, but stalked out with the other she-cats following. Lionblaze heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. Every time they see me they mob me!"

"I know, I've watched them. You should know they all think you are going to pick one of them as a mate."

"As much as I want to rant about how much I detest that, there's something I wanted to ask you. Are you okay if I go on this journey to find the water? I mean, I want to make sure you would be okay since both Hollyleaf and Honeyfern died we have both been closer to each other since it hit us the hardest."

"I'll be fine, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You promise me to be careful right?"

Lionblaze gave her a long look, but finally nodded. Cinderheart heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank-you."

**3****rd**** Person**

However both young cats had no idea of the ordeal ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Setting in between the Fourth Apprentice and Fading Echoes

**Cinderheart's POV**

After Lionblaze had come back from the water journey, but she hadn't been able to talk to him since Hazeltail and her posse always had him surrounded. All that changed on the morning she, Lionblaze, Dovepaw and Ivypaw were assigned to the Dawn Patrol. _Finally, I can ask him how it went! I haven't even been able to__** look **__at him without those she-cats around._ Suddenly an unknown feeling came to her. However hard she tried to identify it, she couldn't.

**Lionblaze's POV**

Lionblaze breathed a sigh of relief as he was listed to go on the patrol **without **Hazeltail, Icecloud and Rosepetal. He was looking forward to it since Cinderheart was going, then pushed the feeling away embarrassedly. _Cinderheart is nothing more than a __**friend**_. Lionblaze padded over to where Cinderheart and their apprentices stood. "I'm ready to go." He meowed. Cinderheart nodded and let him lead them out. "You know what? I think I what to try partner hunting today. What do you think, Ivypaw?" Dovepaw asked. "I'd love to try, can we Cinderheart?" "I tell you what Ivypaw, you and Dovepaw can partner hunt, and Cinderheart and I will. Whoever catches the most prey gets to decide what we do tomorrow, and we'll do it together." Lionblaze decided. Both apprentices bounced up and down, and then padded off onto the shore. Cinderheart looked at Lionblaze, and then nodded to the trees. Following her gaze Lionblaze saw a squirrel. Circling around the squirrel Lionblaze scared it into Cinderheart's paws. As the day drew to a close they found they had the squirrel, and couple of shrews, and pawful of mice.

**Cinderheart's POV**

Cinderheart and Lionblaze had started to pad off in the direction of camp, when Hazeltail and posse came crashing in on them. However, Rosepetal was no longer with them. Right as Hazeltail asked Lionblaze to be her mate, Icecloud had started a scuffle, which led to a full out brawl. Cinderheart and Lionblaze had escaped unscathed because of it.

**3****rd**** Person**

But that didn't stop both you warriors from asking themselves: What about next time? And do I feel something stronger to him/her?

Cinderheart repeatedly asked herself if she would be jealous if Hazeltail or Icecloud **did **become Lionblaze's mate.

Lionblaze also repeatedly asked himself what he would do if Cinderheart was caught in the middle of Hazeltail's and Icecloud's rage.


	3. Chapter 3

Did The Journey Make Her Feel Different?

**Hi everybody! Yes, I'm back for those who read this story, I just lost inspiration for a while. Thank-you to my reviewers, HollyXFallen101 (sorry I didn't credit you earlier), Lightning and Ice, and Selena Wallflower. Now on to the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Setting: After Cinderheart rejects Lionblaze in Night Whispers

**Cinderheart's POV**

Cinderheart padded out of the thorn tunnel beside Lionblaze. _What was wrong with me, why did I reject him? Now Hazeltail or Icecloud __**will**__ become his mate! Why, Why, Why!_ The gray she-cat didn't have to ask Lionblaze if he was upset, she could tell it in the way he looked at her. Again Cinderheart mentally attacked herself as the other members of the patrol, Toadstep and Hazeltail, also came out of the tunnel. Hazeltail immediately went up to Lionblaze, purring various things to him. Lionblaze quickly flicked his tail and the patrol set off to hunt.

(Time Skip to after the hunt)

As Cinderheart padded back to the ThunderClan camp, she almost stopped dead with what she saw, letting her prey fall to the ground where she stood. Icecloud and Lionblaze were sharing tongues, but this time Lionblaze didn't seem bothered by Icecloud's presence. Letting her emotions get the better of her, Cinderheart bolted out of the camp, just sprinting in an unknown direction.

Lionblaze's POV

Lionblaze tried to mask his uneasiness as he and Icecloud shared tongues. He knew that if the Clan saw his annoyance for the white she-cat, then consequences would occur. Leaning his head down on his paws, Lionblaze allowed his gaze to rest on the thorn tunnel. Then as if in a night-mare, he saw Cinderheart come in, he saw her reaction, and then he saw her run away. Jumping to his paws, Lionblaze made to follow her but found a tail barring his way. He looked up to see the face of the deputy, and to his shock _Squirrelflight_. Brambleclaw jerked his head at the thorn tunnel, and then padded over to it. Squirrelflight walked with him, but instead of stopping, continued on through. Lionblaze sprang to his own paws as soon as Squirrelflight disappeared.

"What do you think you're doing!" he hissed at Brambleclaw.

The big tabby looked at him for a moment before answering, "I'm trying to make sure that you don't make the same mistake I did. I tried to be friends with Hawkfrost because he was my half-brother, not because I liked who he was. Squirrelflight assumed that I valued him over her, and started being around Ashfur. We quarreled every time we were around each other, but when the badgers attacked, we realized that we were both wrong. That could have been avoided if we both talked to each other, but our pride got in the way."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, great story, but why tell me?" Lionblaze snapped.

"I'm telling you because, it nearly killed me when Squirrelflight and I were apart, I don't want that to happen to you. I know that you're not my son, but I was your father when you were a kit, and I'm trying to be like your father now."

Lionblaze shot him a mutinous glare, but when Brambleclaw did nothing except stare back, Lionblaze little by little let his anger evaporate. Lionblaze opened his jaws to say something, when a horrific scream pierced through the air.

**Alright, you guys read the story now what do you do? That's right, please review! **


End file.
